The Hunger Games
by Torapadora
Summary: Eren was going to kill them all, He'd kill them and Make Armin the winner. Eremin Disclaimer: I do not own snk or the hunger games
1. Chapter 1

Pairings: Eremin, Levihan

Disclaimer: I don't own snk or the hunger games

Chapter one

When I wake up, the otherside of the bed is cold. My hand searches out for Mikasa, seeking her warmth but only finding the rough canvas cover of the matress. I curse inwardly, she must have gone hunting without me again. Who was I kidding, I knew she would. Today is the day of the reaping.

I look around and see that dad is still asleep. He was a doctor, until my mother died and he turned himself off. Stopped doing anything, Mikasa and I was forced to take care of the household ourselves. The only real thing he has done the years mom have been gone was to go crazy once and injected me with some weird thing in a needle. It didn't do anything but he became even more distant after that.  
I swing my legs out of bed and put my shirt and boots on. I walk out of our house intending to find Mikasa. Our part of district 12, nicknamed the seam, Is usually full of coal miners heading out to the morning shift at this hour. Men and women, dirty from the coal, sunked faces from the lack of food. The reaping isn't until 2. May as well sleep til then. If you can.

Our house is on the edge of the seam. Not far away from the Meadow. The thing separating the meadow from the woods is a high chained fence topped with barbed wire loops. In theory it's supposed to be electrified 24 hours a day. But since we're lucky we have 2-3 hours electricity at night, it's usually safe to touch.  
I flatten out my belly and slide under a meter long stretch. There are other weak spots on the fence as well but this was the closest one to our home. As soon as I'm in the woods I retrieve a knife from a hallow log. I find Mikasa after 5 minutes of looking. She has an unreadable expression, which she only has when she's very worried or on the day of the reaping.

When she noticed me she immediately smiled  
''Look what I got'' she said holding a loaf of bread. It was from the bakery. ''Mmmm still warm….What did it cost you?'' She didn't answer but took a bite from the bread. I sigh, she never tells me things like this. She tells me to not worry but…..She wasn't my real sister and you could see that clearly. She was a pretty girl with raven black hair and gray eyes while I had brown hair and blue green eyes.  
''We could do it, you know.'' She says quietly.  
''What?'' I ask.  
''Leave this place. Live in the woods, we could make it.'' Says Mikasa.  
''You know I can't…'' I answed quietly.  
Mikasa looked understandingly at me. I promised long ago that I'd go to the ocean with Armin. Armin was my best friend; we have been together ever since we were toddlers. I loved him with all my heart, a little too much than acceptable….I just couldn't bear to see him hurt and Armin was quite physically weak and could be hurt if they lived in the wood, And I would never ever leave him.  
''Let's go home and prepare for the reaping.'' Mikasa said.

We walk towards the seam in silence. You become eligible for reaping once you turn 12 til you turn 18. When you're 12 you have your name entered one time and at 13 two times, and so on. It were the same in all the districts. But there's a catch if you're starving you could add your names more time in exchange of tesserae. I had my names entered 4 times at the age of 12, and now at the age of 16 my name will be on 20 reaping.

Mikasa went in and dressed before me. She decided to wear her mom's old dress, it was white with red flowers on it, matching her red scarf. Dad had left a nice white shirt and black pants for me. I took a bath before I put them on. We then walked to the reaping, on the way I saw Armin, he wore a white shirt, a grey vest and grey pants. I felt my face heat up, he looked really cute, he turned his head and smiled at me. This made me blush even more.

The reaping was held on the square. The camera crew was on the roof, ready to start filming any moment. I find myself standing in a crowd of 16 year olds. I stare at the two large glass balls, one for boys and one for girls. They would choose one girl and one boy to be tributes, the only way for two of the same sex to be tributes was if one volunteered. This has only happened in districts 1 and 2.

Just as the towns clock strikes two the town's mayor and begins to read the story. It's the same story every time. The history of panem, disasters, the war and how it gave us the hunger games. The rules were simple all districts sent two tributes and they fight to the desth with all the other districts tributes. The last one standing was the winner. That was how the capitol controlled us. Make us watch kids and teenagers fight to death. He then reads the disctricts winners. In 74 years districts 12 had 2 winners. Only one still alive.

Levi, a short, middle aged man. He walked on the stage with a grim expression. The crowd responds with its token applause. He walks besides his wife, Hanji zoe. The mayor introduces Hanji Zoe, Hanji Zoe happily and bubbly said her signature ''Happy hunger games! May the odds be be ever in your favor!'' Her brown hair was worn in a pretty ponytail, she had black framed glasses which brought out her brown eyes. She talks about what an honor it is to be here, everyone knows about her fascination with all of the districts. She used to be a scientist but they refused to let her go outside the capital, she chose this job, met and later married Levi.

I looked for Armin through the crowd, and saw him looking at me with a sad smile. As reapings go this one at least has the entertainment factor. I think of Armin and his chances of being chosen. It horrified me. It's time for the drawing, Hanji says as she always does ''Ladies first!'' and crosses the glass ball with the girls names. She reaches in, digs her hand deep in and pulls out a slip of paper.

Hanji Zoe crosses back to the podium, smoothes the slip of paper, And reads the name in a loud clear voice.

Mikasa Ackerman

Soo I hope you liked it ^^ next chapter will be out soon

Please review! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

One, time when I defended Armin from a bully, he pushed me down from a staircase. The impact had knocked every wisp of air out of me; I lay there gasping for air. That's how I feel now, trying to breathe, unable to speak, totally stunned as the name rings in my head. Someone is gripping my arm, It was Armin. This must be a mistake. It couldn't be true.

I see her take slow steps to the stage, her face drained of blood. ''Mikasa!'' I scream in terror. I Run to her with Armin after me. I know what I must do, I must volunteer. I take a deep breath and just as I was about to volunteer l felt Armins hand over my mouth, He must have read my mind. What was he thinking? We couldn't let Mikasa be in the games! He then screamed ' ' I volunteer!''

I looked at Armin in horror. He can't…There's no way. ''I volunteer as a tribute'' her repeated with a scared look on his face. Mikasa reacted before me ''Armin you can't!'' she screamed just as horrified as me. There's a confusion on the stage, but Hanji reacted first ''Lovely! But I believe there's a small matter of introducing the reaping winner and then ask for volunteers, and if one does come forth then we,um..'' Hanji looked unsure at her husband, looking for an answer.

''what does it matter?'' the mayor answered bitterly. He looks at Armin with a pained expression. Armin sells strawberries to him. His daughter have talked to him on a few occasions. ''What does it matter? Let him step forward''

Mikasa is screaming with tears rolling down her face ''Armin no! You can't! No!'' I still haven't gotten a word of my mouth, I wished I could stop him but I couldn't move. Mikasa was about to gripp Armin but Armin smiled at us gratefulyl, we both knew then that we couldn't stop him. Having so little control frightened me.

Armin walk up to the stage and climb the stair. ''Well, bravo!'' Hanji cheered '' That's the spirit of the games!'' She seems to already taken a liking to Armin. ''Tell us your name!'' Armin swallows ''Armin Arlert'' he answer. ''Armin Arlert, you're a brave fellow. Let's give him a big applause!'' trills Hanji Zoe. To the everlasting credit of the people of district 12, not one person claps. Not even the ones holding betting slips. It's the boldest thing they've done. Silence.

This means we do not agree. We do not condone. All of this is wrong. I touch the three middle fingers of my left hand to my lips and hold it out to Armin. It's an old gesture of our district, occasionally used at funerals. It means thanks, admiration; it means good bye and love. One after another do it, almost everyone's doing it now. Armin looks surprised and touched, he didn't think that the people cared about him so much.

Levi has a small smile while Hanji looks like it was the best thing in the world. ''I really like you'' she said throwing an arm around him ''this one. This one has spunk! Unike some people'' She said with a big smile, looking at the cameras. Was she mocking the Capitol?

''What an exciting day!'' Hanji said trying to get Levi to say something. Levi didn't react. ''And more excitement is about to come! It is time to choose our boy tribute!'' Clearly disappointed by the fact that Levi ignored her. She crosses to the ball that contained the boys names and takes the first slip she encounters. She zips back to the podium, and reads the best and yet the worst name that it could have been.

''Eren Jäger'' Armin looks horrified. I bet I do too, but I was also glad that it was me. Now I could protect him. Mikasa looked was so horrified she fell to the ground sobbing. I walked to the podium with what hopefully looked like confidence. I placed myself beside Armin and took his hand in mine, he intertwine our fingers. Hanji ask for any volunteers, but there's no one.

Armin gave me a look that he didn't want to be in the games. I smiled at him trying to comfort him. The mayor finishes the dreary treaty of treason and motions for me and Armin to shake hands. I let go of Armins hand and faced against him, he did the same and we shake hands. Armin give me a reassuring squeeze. We turn back to face the crowd as the anthem of Panem plays.

_There will be twenty four of us___I think _I'll kill them all, I'll destroy them all and make Armin the winner. _

_Hope you enjoyed this as well ^^ the next chapter might come out today as well but we'll see_


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own anything

Chapter 3

The moment the Anthem ends, we are taken into custody. I don't mean we get handcuffed or anything, but a group of peacekeepers marches us to through the front door of the justice building. Maybe past tributes have tried to escape, I have never seen in happen though.

Once inside, we are separated and left in two different rooms. It's the fanciest place I've been in, the couch has some weird fabric I have never felt before. I feel the fabric with my fingers, trying to calm myself down. This was the time when the tributes will say goodbye to their loved ones. I try to hold myself together, there was even more cameras at the train station and I could not afford to seem weak.

My dad and Mikasa came in; Mikasa ran to me and hugged me. She puts her head in my lap and I stroke her hair. My dad took a seat beside me and put his arm around my shoulder. We sit in silence for a while, and then I tell them all the things they must do. Not that Mikasa wouldn't remember it it was just calming. I don't even bother telling anything to my father, I still couldn't forgive him. He left us when we needed him the most.

''Mikasa be sure to take good care of yourself'' Mikasa nods ''You're fast and brave Eren, you might win'' We both know that's not true. She knows I'd never kill Armin or let anyone else do it. ''I don't care about anything else, just come home both of you.'' I nod at her ''I'll try'' She then looks me straight and takes off her red scarf and put it on me ''You gave this too me when I needed it the most, I think it's time I do the same''

And then the peacekeeper opens the door and says our time is up. We hug each other and all I'm saying is 'I love you'. They go out from the door, And I burry my face in a pillow, as if to make the world disappear.

It's a short ride from the justice building to the train station. I've never been in a car before. It was strange. It seems as I was right, the station is swarming with reporters. I erase any emotion from my face. I see myself on a tv screen and see that I look bored. I guess I was pretty good at this. Armin on the other hand was still crying and seemed to make no effort to hide it. I break my mask for a few minutes to look at him with a worried expression. He noticed and smiled at me, and I smiled back until I remembered where we were and I put my mask again. We stand there a few moments before we can go into the train.

The tribute train was fancier than I thought. We got our own chambers, drawers with clothes and much more. Hanji tells us we can wear what we want, do what we want but we had to be ready for supper in an hour. I tell Armin I'll take a shower, I almost ask him if he wants to join but decide to leave my perverse thoughts for later. I've had showers before and they're like summer rain, only warmer. Armin takes a shower in his room. He then returns to me dressed in fancy clothing. He looks really cute in them.

We lay in my bed for a while just lying near each other. But then Armin decides it's time for me to put on some presentable clothes. He picks out a suit and helps me put it on (He should really help me out of it too and I'll help him out of his). I put on Mikasas scarf too. Hanji comes to collect us for supper. We follow her through a narrow corridor into a dining room.

''huh? Where's levi?'' She asks jokingly, having him being right in front of her, he kicked her light heartily for making fun of him and muttering ''stupid glasses'' and popping down on a chair.

The supper comes in courses. First a thick carrot soup, green salad, lamb chops and mashed potatoes, cheese and fruit, and a chocolate cake. Throughout the meal Hanji talks about the different districts and their specialty. I don't really listen to it cause I'm too busy eating, but Armin looks pretty interested. Now that the food is over I'm fighting to keep it down. Armin looks a little green as well.

We go to another compartment and watch a recap of the reaping. We examine the faces of kids who will be our competition. A few stand out for me. A huge guy from district 2, a short blond woman and a really tall guy from district one and a crippled guy from district 10. And last they show district 12. I look away not being able to watch it.

Armin and I went back to my room lying under the sheets cuddling, trying to forget what's to come

Hope you enjoyed it^^


End file.
